


Haven

by jbug630



Category: MLQC - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gavin smut, GavinxMC - Freeform, MLQC Gavin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbug630/pseuds/jbug630
Summary: A bit of a departure from my norm but it felt good.
Kudos: 48





	Haven

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a departure from my norm but it felt good.

I wrapped his shirt around me pulling it tight and breathing in his scent. It had become habit. Wearing his shirt while I wait for him to come home from a mission. It was like a security blanket, keeping me grounded while my heart steadily hummed with nerves. He had said he shouldn't be later than ten, but it was pushing midnight. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath to calm myself after checking the clock for the hundredth time. I climbed into bed to try to get some rest. He will likely need patching up when he got back. Light taps on the window sent me flying from my bed to rip open the curtains. A soft gasp escaped me before I threw open the window taking in his bloodied form. I reached out taking his hand, leading him into my room to inspect the damage. "Hey, sorry I'm late." I shook my head as I stripped his jacket off, his shirt torn and crusted.  
"Gavin." I whispered, fingers tracing the seeping cut that ran across his cheek.  
"It looks worse than it is." He said softly taking my hand to kiss it. "I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to me and here I am still in one piece. Just a little roughed up, that's all." My forehead creased in concern.  
"Let's get you cleaned up." I spoke softly as I tugged him to the bathroom, leaving him for a minute to gather towels and something for him to change into. When I came back, I stood silent at the door watching as he peeled off his filthy ripped shirt, dropping it in the garbage knowing it was beyond saving. He braced himself on the sink letting his head hang in exhaustion. The numerous scrapes and scratches that marred his skin would add to his growing collection of scars, but it was the deep purple spreading on his side below his ribs that concerned me. His eyes met mine in the mirror as he gave me a warm smile, turning to accept the clothes I brought him.  
"Thanks. I won't be long so head on back to bed, you must be tired from waiting up for me. I'll met you there." I nodded wanting to give him his space, turning to head back to bed as the door clicked shut behind me. This isn't the first time he has come home battered and bruised and it won't be the last. I worry about him, but he is always more concerned with how I was. I both love and hate that he puts me first like that. I lay down, listening to the shower running and the silence after. He opens the door, turning out the light before padding over and sliding into bed, gathering me to his chest. I gingerly wrap my arms around him, taking in his warmth and the beating of his heart against my ear. He is here and he is safe. It has become a mantra I repeat to myself every time he comes home from a mission. "Something is bothering you. I can tell. Did you want to talk about it?" I shook my head, swallowing the lump in my throat.  
"No, I'm fine. Just get some rest, we can talk later."  
"No, you’re not." He reached up tilting my face to him as a tear managed to escape. "Don't cry." He chuckled wiping it away with rough fingers. "I feel bad for making you worry."  
"I can't help but worry." I mumbled.  
"I promised I would always come home to you."  
"But you can't truly promise that! You can't control what will happen." Tears now flowed freely. He took my face in his hands placing a kiss on my forehead, pressing his nose to mine to lock my gaze with his amber eyes.  
"I promise that if things start to take a turn for the worst, I will fly away, straight to my safe haven."  
"Where is that?" I sniffed. "I want to know so I can find you."  
"You won't have to find me. My safe haven is you." He kissed me gently pulling me closer. I ran my fingers through his damp hair as he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue to tangle with mine leaving me breathless. His hand started to slip under my shirt, but I caught his hand stopping him.  
"You are hurt. You need to rest not fool around." He pulled me back to bury his face at the base of my neck peppering my throat with light kisses.  
"Just let me forget missions and danger for a while. Just let it be you and me, loving each other. Let me be in my haven." His grip tightened and he took a big breath, letting it out slowly. I prized myself from his grip to sit up. He looked disappointed for a moment until I pulled my shirt off, laying back down.  
"Come home." I held my arms out for him. He climbed on top of me kissing me with a sense of relief, resting his head on mine.  
"Thank you." He whispered. His lips started to wander across my shoulder as his hands caressed my breasts, teasing my nipples to firm peaks. He wrapped his mouth around one flicking it with his tongue. I melted into his touch as he ventured further tongue drawing down my belly, across to my hip bone where he sucked on tender skin leaving small blossoms of color. Tugging my panties over my hips, he tossed them off the bed slipping careful fingers into me. I shivered as his tongue joined his fingers, my back arching as he finds my nub, teasing it with his lips as his fingers plunge deeper. I whimper as he takes me higher grabbing a handful of his hair as his mouth works its wonders. I pant harder the closer I get until he looks up at me. "Cum for me baby. Let me see you." His thumb circles my clit pushing me over, his name spilling from my lips. His eyes are dark and hungry as he slips his pants off, sliding himself between my thighs to slowly sink his cock into me. I moaned as he filled me, looping my arms around his neck pulling him close, desperate to feel him. All of him. He thrust slowly, fever starting to burn between us. He tangled his fingers in my hair, kissing me sweetly. "I love you." He whispered.  
"I love you too." I breathed as he claimed my lips with another greedy kiss his pace quickening, fire burning ever hotter.  
He winced, holding his breath as he pushed himself up. He sat back clutching his side, "Sorry, just give me a minute." I sat up crawling over to him, taking his face in my hands.  
"Let me. Just lay down." He didn't argue this time, laying down motioning me to follow. I straddled his hips letting him guide me to lower myself onto his length. His hands gripped my ass as I rocked my hips bringing us back to a steady rhythm. He pulled me down to meet his thrusts as his breath quickened. I muffled his cry with a kiss as he pulsed inside me gasping, part pleasure part pain. He stroked my thighs relishing the feeling of being one. I lifted myself off him, avoiding putting any pressure on his side. I laid down next to him as he leaned over kissing me again. "I needed that."  
"Now rest. Don't make me get rough with you." I grumbled, feigning irritation.  
"Yes ma'am." He grinned laying his head on my chest, wrapping his arms around my waist. I combed my fingers through his hair as he listened to the thrum of my heart. His breaths slowed as he drifted off and I followed shortly after, both safe in each other’s arms.


End file.
